1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf tees. The purpose of a golf tee is to support the golf ball so contact can be made with the iron or wood/metal club head face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously golf tees have either been formed of wood, which is susceptible to chipping and breakage, or have been molded out of plastic to form a hard strong product which tends to deform and bend with impact of the club head making it difficult, once deformed, to straighten and insert into the ground.
Both the wooden and plastic tees are very apt to be driven out of the ground and lost. When inserting the wood and plastic tees it is difficult to maintain a constant height of the tee above the ground. This causes the golfer to repeatabily bend over to readjust the height the tee is projecting above the ground. This inability to maintain a constant tee height, above the ground, results in the golf ball being projected, by the force of the club head, from the tee in varying directions, projectiles and distances.
When inserting wood or plastic tees, into the ground, more effort is required to reach and maintain the desired height of the tee above the ground. In addition, a great number of tees are being left in and on the fairway due to the difficulty required to grasp the tip of the tee and apply enough upward force to remove the tee and/or cause breakage of the tee, making it very difficult to retrieve and/or reuse.